


something there

by bothsexuals



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, miles is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: Miles reacts to Ganke's new look.
Relationships: Ganke Lee/Miles Morales
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	something there

**Author's Note:**

> I often think about how good Ganke looks in the current run. He's really out there killing it. This is the result of me thinking about that and milesganke at the same time. It's short, dumb and hopefully enjoyable. Have fun!

It was summer break, and Miles and Ganke hadn’t seen each other in two months, which was way too fucking long for their standards.

Ganke had gone on vacation and Miles had stayed in Brooklyn, swinging around saving the city as usual, except it was a lot sweatier in his suit under the scalding summer sun. 

That day, Ganke was back, and of course his first and only plan for it was to see his best friend again. 

**Almost there.**

Miles smiled as he read Ganke’s text, impatient to see him again.

 **Hurry!!! It’s been 84 years!!** he typed back. 

**I’m not the web-slinger in this friendship. I have to take public transportation like a peasant.**

Miles huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes.

**Tell the conductor Spider-Man says to hurry up.**

**Yeah, that’ll go over well.** came Ganke's reply in a matter of seconds.

Miles had been halfway through typing another text when the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it!” he loudly called out to his parents, running towards the door to swing it open. 

“Ganke!” He immediately threw his arms around his friend, who reciprocated with the same enthusiasm.

“I missed you, man,” Ganke mumbled against his shoulder, and Miles squeezed him tighter in response. 

After a few moments they pulled away, and Miles finally took Ganke in and.... _holy shit._

Ganke’s hair was longer than before his vacation; it would probably reach his shoulders if he took it out of the tight bun on top of his head. A light stubble adorned his chin and he wore an open hawaaiian shirt over a tank top, leaving his neck extremely visible and… enticing. 

Was his throat dry? Why did Miles’ throat suddenly feel so dry?

He awkwardly stepped out of the doorframe, letting Ganke into the house and was glad when his mother walked into the room, saving him from the torture of having to come up with something to say while his brain was shortcircuiting. 

“Ganke!” she exclaimed with a smile, then held her arms open for him, welcoming him into a hug he happily returned. 

She looked him up and down once they let go, her arms on his shoulders and the usual, slightly emotional ‘my boys keep growing so fast’ look in her eyes. She asked him how his vacation had gone and Ganke started telling her all about it, leaving Miles to (hopefully) subtly stare at him, not registering anything he was saying, as he took long sips out of his water bottle.

Ganke looked good. Like, really fucking good. That was a fact. And Miles had always thought his best friend was cute, but _damn_. This was a whole new level of attractiveness. 

Not that he found Ganke attractive. Well, sure, objectively speaking, he recognized that his best friend was attractive. But he wasn’t _attracted_ to him. He didn’t daydream about running his hands through his hair, or nuzzling into his neck and kissing it, or.. 

Okay, maybe he did. But that was cool, right? He just hadn’t seen Ganke in a long time, and he looked different, and Miles’ brain was reacting in an… odd way. He just missed his best friend and wanted to be close to him. That was it. Nothing weird. 

“Miles?” Ganke’s voice pierced into his ears, waking him from his trance.

He swiftly realized that his friend had been calling his name for a few seconds, as Miles blankly stared, completely lost in his own thoughts. 

He blinked. “Hm?” 

Ganke gave him a confused frown, then a smile that made Miles’ heart skip a beat. 

“You alright, man?” 

_No._

“Yes.” 

“You sure?” Ganke pressed on, “Is something wrong?” 

_Yes. Stop looking like that._

“Nope. Everything’s fine,” Miles replied with a shaky smile, and felt extremely grateful when Ganke pretended to believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, as usual, I'd love for you to leave a comment/kudos. Thanks for reading!


End file.
